


January 20, 2006

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [20]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, this looked like a lot of travel...how would he break it to CJ? Definitely after the celebration sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 20, 2006

Somehow, in the melee, CJ lost Leo. For a moment she felt fear…it reminded her of Rosslyn. Then Bill's hand was on her hip, leading her to the door. She had a six-person detail and it would certainly take some getting used to. Bill and Sylvie were still with her so at least CJ felt comfortable with the new team.

"CJ, you look fantastic!" someone shouted.

CJ waved as they emerged into the cold Washington air. The crowd was cheering; Leo was shaking hands and waving. She made it to him and he took her hand. Ron Butterfield was ushering them to the car…it was after midnight and they were too out in the open. They stopped for a few photos before he whisked them into a limo. Leo loosened his tie and laid back.

"Do you think I'll make the best dressed list Leopold?" she asked.

"Do you care?"

"No, but some women in there gave me disapproving glances."

Leo snaked his arm around her, pulling her close.

"That was pure and simple jealousy Claudia Jean. You look amazing."

"Helen went for a more subdued look. Maybe I should have."

"You and Helen Santos have nothing in common. She looked lovely tonight and so did you."

CJ wanted to say more but Leo quieted her with a kiss. She did look amazing in a deep purple, long sleeve, 1970s inspired Calvin Klein dress with a plunging neckline. It was nothing illegal but damn near everyone looked twice. With her height, she looked like a fashion model. Leo just beamed like the captain of the football team who took the hottest girl in school on the prom. To be sure, it was Matt Santos' night, and Leo was glad to defer to him. Nevertheless, the two former Chiefs of Staff garnered their own attention, and apparently a growing legion of fans. The fans mostly followed CJ.

"We barely got a chance to say goodbye." CJ mumbled between kisses.

"I will see everyone Monday and we have been staring at most of them for the last eight years. Are you still taking a plane to Hawaii?"

"Damn right, I need this vacation. I will be back in ten days. Anyone can understand that I need a breather. If they do not, my press office can handle it."

"Did you choose a Press Secretary?" Leo asked.

He was trying to kiss her neck and the damn choker was getting in the way. The twelve-carat diamond choker from Harry Winston.

"Yeah, I asked Jack Sosa. Meredith Coulson will be his deputy. The two of them work well together."

"Gay Jack?"

"Leo!" she slapped his arm. "Jack happens to be gay, but please don't refer to him that way. It is offensive and there is a possibility that he and Mitch may like each other."

"OK, sorry. He is good at his job, even if he is a bit…flamboyant."

"Jack is not going to break out in Ethel Merman tunes at the podium if that is what you're afraid of." CJ said.

"Does that kid even know who Ethel Merman is? He is hardly 30."

"What do you think?"

"Oh yeah. OK."

The car stopped and Lewis got out. Leo gave CJ another quick kiss before the door opened. There seemed to be Secret Service everywhere; CJ was not sure if they were at the Naval Observatory or Fort Knox. Everyone saluted and some agents spoke into mouthpieces. Inside the house was quiet. It seemed cruel, but CJ refused most of the staff. She could not stand the idea of people trampling everywhere in what would be her home for the next four years. More importantly, it was her children's home and she wanted as much normalcy for them as possible. Alistair the butler remained and the two housekeepers Cora and Joan. They dispersed the cooking staff of five throughout the Residence. They were on call if dignitaries came for dinner. This was home, not a hotel, the McGarrys did not need every meal served on a silver platter.

"We're home." CJ whispered to herself.

"You OK baby?" Leo wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Let's go upstairs."

There were two agents posted outside the bedroom doors; CJ recognized one to be Mac. They bypassed them and walked down the hall to kiss their kids. Tim and Charlie were both sound asleep.

"Do you think they even understand this?" CJ asked as they left Charlie's room. It was an exact replica of her room in the Georgetown house, except there were probably small cameras and bugs.

"I don't know. They know we moved and they know I am Vice-President. Beyond that, it is anyone's guess. Give them some time; our children were never afraid to ask questions."

"OK. I'm just going to say goodnight to Mitch. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Nodding, Leo kissed her cheek. She knocked on Mitch's door.

"Come in."

"Hey. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, come on in."

"How do you like your agents?" CJ asked, leaning on the closed door.

"Medium well with hot sauce on the side." He laughed. "Kidding. They are very nice, professional, and they fascinate the kids. How were the parties?"

Leo and CJ went to four parties, spending about an hour at each. Four different dresses, posing for photo after photo, handshakes, kisses, and dancing until she wanted to scream.

"How do you think?"

Mitch looked at her and laughed again.

"Well your game face is still excellent CJ."

"The Cregg game face is nearly legend. I'm alright, really. Don't stay up too late."

"Yes ma'am."

CJ smiled, leaving the room. In the bedroom, Leo was undressing as a CD played. Tony Bennett sang to her.

"Did you have a good night?" she asked her husband.

"I did. Let's be happy we never have to do anything like that again. Three times in my life is certainly enough."

"Yeah, I won't disagree. I think I'll take a quick shower."

"Hurry back Claudia Jean."

"Yeah."

While she was in the bathroom Leo climbed into bed and opened the folder Margaret gave him. All the employees, positions waiting to be filled, meetings and phone calls that had to be made in the first few days, a travel itinerary for February and March, and a list of State Dinners scheduled to welcome the new administration. He was so glad to have her back. She and CJ had gotten very close during the last year and a half of the Administration. God, this definitely looked like a lot of travel…how would he break it to CJ? Definitely after the celebration sex.

_For he's the jolly good fellow  
For he's the jolly good fellow  
For he's the jolly good fellow  
Which nobody can deny_

Leo looked up and smiled. She stood in the bathroom doorway dressed in a Santos/McGarry baby doll tee shirt and a pair of American flag bikini panties. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail; Leo always loved it like that. She looked so young and carefree…as if she was about to go to a keg party or play war out in the snow.

"Yea me!" Leo said, clapping his hands. "Come over here baby."

"You come over here."

"Say it right." Leo sat up from the pillows.

"Come over here Mr. Vice-President."

"Oh yeah."

Leo got out of bed and walked to his wife. CJ looped her long arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I am so proud of you." She said.

"I didn't do much."

"All that and modest too. I love you."

"I love you too Claudia Jean."

She went down on her knees; he did not even have to ask. Rarely did he have to ask. Leo groaned as she massaged the front of his boxer shorts. CJ mouthed him once, then again; Leo gripped her shoulders.

"Please don't tease baby."

"Shh."

She took him into her mouth, slow and methodical as she slid her hands and lips up and down his shaft. Leo leaned his shoulders on the wall for support so he would not hit the floor. Damn, it always felt like heaven. CJ left him hanging this time though. Mid-moan she pulled away, stood up, and walked toward the bed. The few things she wore fell to the floor and she lay across their brand new bed like dessert. Leo licked his lips.

"You're pretty far away Leopold."

"Oh no, I'm coming."

He left the boxers where he stood and joined her in bed. When Leo kissed her, she couldn't help but gasp. He took her breath away every time; made her feel giddy and high. They parted and Leo quirked an eyebrow.

"You have the most beautiful smile." He said. "I want to see you smile everyday."

"Just be happy I'm smiling right now."

He moved down, kissing her neck and shoulders. Tiny nibbles across her skin as CJ moaned quietly. Leo's hands moved around her body; he sent shivers up her spine when he cupped her breasts and stroked her stomach.

"Still the most perfect breasts." He said more to himself than to her.

The foreplay was excellent as always. CJ melted into the bed as Leo sucked her nipples while touching between her thighs. She tried to hold in her exhilaration, her longing for him, but the feelings became too intense.

"Leo!" she cried out her first orgasm.

"Yeah baby."

He slid his body over hers; CJ wrapped her arms around his back.

"I love you so much Leo McGarry."

He kissed her as his hands continued to explore her. He really could do that all day. CJ moaned, arching her back.

"Turn over for me baby."

CJ smiled as she rolled over on her stomach. They didn't often do it doggy style…it was not their favorite position. Leo said he wanted to see her eyes when she climaxed. But when they went for the power sex, they both loved it.

"What are you going to do?" CJ asked as he pulled her body to his.

"I'm going to fuck you Claudia Jean. And you are going to love every minute of it."

"That remains to be seen."

"Right."

Leo pushed inside her, starting with slow, tender strokes. CJ sighed.

"Mmm."

"A little slower baby? Faster? Tell me what you want."

"Leo! Oh God, move!"

"You want more?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh lord!"

He sped up, holding her hip with one hand while the other squeezed her breast. Crying out, CJ pushed herself further into him. She wanted more; needed more.

"Leo! Leo! Oh honey, it feels…!"

Her words were cut off by a gasp and a long moan.

"Baby, you feel so damn good. I never want to stop."

"Don't stop! You better…oh God!"

Leo thrust, coming with a call of her name. CJ shouted as they both collapsed backwards on the bed in a spoon position.

"Again." CJ demanded, breathing hard.

"Damn Claudia Jean, give a man time to recover."

Leo pulled out and they held each other. CJ rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. She slowly ran her finger down his bypass scar. There was silence in the dark room.

"For the next four years lots of people get to listen to us have sex." CJ mused.

"Yeah, before it was just Bill and Sylvie. Does that bother you?"

"I don't know. I'm certainly not going without if that is what you think."

"Hell no."

CJ smiled and he kissed her.

"Are you recovered yet?" she asked.

"Can't get enough of me can you?"

"Oh no Mr. Vice-President." She lay on her back and pulled Leo on top of her. His body settled on hers and CJ sighed. The weight of him never ceased to be comforting. That was what was hard about the campaign…he was not there to hold her. It was hell for both of them. Running his finger along her lips, CJ took it into her mouth. She nibbled and sucked until he groaned in satisfaction. CJ could feel him getting excited. He took hold of her wrists and held them over her head. Bending to nibble her earlobe, CJ giggled.

"Its bedtime baby." He whispered. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm all juiced up Leopold. What am I supposed to do?"

"I am not opposed to you handling what you need to handle. You are very good at it."

"I am not giving you the satisfaction." She replied.

"You won't be giving yourself the satisfaction either then." He kissed her. "Tomorrow is Saturday; I have every intention of making it up to you plus."

Leo moved to the bed, lying on his side.

"How?" CJ asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Sounds more like it is for me not to know and you to figure out."

Leo laughed as she rested in his arms again.

"The next four years are going to be interesting." He said.

"I am raring to go. As soon as I get back from vacation, I will hit the ground running. By the way, Kate and Melinda are going with me…Dayton Valley High Class of '83 will make it memorable."

"Shall I warn the natives?"

"Possibly."

"Hey baby, I hate to say this but…"

"They have both been vetted and passed muster. Don't worry; I don't intend to invite any of my criminal friends on vacation."

"I know that. I just didn't want any problems for you."

Ron Butterfield came to her office after the first of the year to discuss rules and protocol. Bill was with him, as he would continue to be the head of her detail. Her life as she once knew it was over. Though CJ McGarry had Secret Service agents for the past 5 years, things just got more serious.

"Penny for your thoughts." Leo asked, pulling her tighter as sleep approached.

"I had to wear four different dresses tonight." She said. "That is insanity."

"They were all beautiful."

They switched positions; Leo nearly curled in CJ's arms. She wanted to hold him while he slept…listen to him breathe. She kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep Leo. I love you."

"I love you too. You made this night perfect. You make every night perfect."

CJ smiled as his body relaxed on hers. She stroked his back and hoped perfection came to her future nights. There was no turning back now…she would bring respect and grace to the office of Second Lady. The powers that be had better watch out. CJ McGarry was poised and ready for battle and she didn't like defeat.

"Claudia Jean."

Leo murmured in his sleep, draping his leg over hers. CJ stroked his back again as it was the quickest way to lure him back to sleep. She would make sure he had plenty of rest this weekend. Come Monday morning, playing Mr. Vice-President would be much more than a way he and his wife showed their desire for each other.

***


End file.
